Manon Chamack Join Tiny Toon Adventures
by Crazycartoons5488
Summary: Manon Chamack from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Join a group of young cartoon characters who attend a school called Acme Looniversity to be the next generation of Looney Tunes characters. Most of the Tiny Toons characters were designed to resemble younger versions of Warner Bros.' most popular Looney Tunes animal characters by exhibiting similar traits and looks.
1. Manon on the tiny toons theme song

**Buster** : _We're tiny..._ **Babs** : _We're toony..._ **Cast** : _We're all a little looney,_ And in this cartoony, we're invading your TV! **Buster and Babs** : _We're comic dispensers..._ **Buster** : _We crack up all the censors..._ **Cast** : _On Tiny Toon Adventures, get a dose of comedy!_ _So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart,_ Our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art! **Plucky** : _The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected..._ **Cast** : _On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start!_ **Plucky** : _They're furry, they're funny..._ **Cast** : _They're Babs and Buster Bunny_ _Montana Max has money,_

 **Manon** Chamack: is a pain!

 _Elmyra: Hey stop Hugging the bunnys that's my job girly Head._ **Buster** : _Here's Hamton..._ **Plucky** : _And Plucky..._ **Babs** : _Dizzy Devil's yucky..._ **Cast** : _Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane!_ _At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree,_ The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney, It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun! **Manon Buster and Babs** : _And now our song is done!_


	2. Manon Chamack Take Elmyra Duff place

Manon Chamack said Hi ya Toonster it's me Manon Chamack from Miraculous: Tales of **Ladybug and Cat Noir i'm takeing** Elmyra place in the tiny toons episodes Devil so I hit her with a mega Hammer and smash her. Manon see Elmyra dizzy with stars and bunnies. Elmyra said were is my bunny wunny goes. and she fall asleep. Manon said well that's take care of her and now start the cartoon. (Babs begins to spin the wheel)

Buster & Babs: "Whose cartoon are we gonna see? Let's spin the Wheel O' Comedy!"

(The wheel lands on Dizzy Devil)

Babs: "A Dizzy Devil cartoon!"

(Buster and Babs laugh nervously as the screen blacks out)

Devil Doggie  
(The title card, which shows a pair of sinister eyes in a doghouse, is shown. The screen fades to black, then to the next scene, where a squirrel climbs down a tree, sniffing around)

Manon Chamack (holding an acorn): "Here, Squirrelie-whirlie, look what I have for you. Come on, little Squirrelie, take the nice peanut!"

(The squirrel bites down on the acorn and tries to pull it away, but Manon snatches him)

Manon Chamack : "Oooh! Now I have a cute little squirrelie-whirlie to pet and love and cherish and squeeze!"

(The squirrel spits out the acorn, and tries to escape from Manon's grasp using a crowbar, which breaks, then tries biting down on her hand as she talks)

Manon_Chamack : "I'll take you home and lock you in a nice little cage, and never never ever let you out, except to pet you..." (kisses the squirrel) "...and love you..." (kisses the squirrel again) "...and hug you..." (kisses the squirrel) "...and squeeze you all up!" (She hugs the squirrel, who by this point is losing his breath) "Won't that be fun?"

(The squirrel tickles Manon's nose with his tail)  
Manon: "Aaah, aaah... choo!"

(Manon_Chamack sneezes the squirrel out of her grasp and her hair briefly flies off her head. As the squirrel is sneezed away, he looks at the camera with a big grin and a thumbs-up)

Manon_Chamack: "Oh! Come back! No cute little animal wants to be my pet!"

( Manon begins crying. A short distance from her, Dizzy Devil spins through the forest, knocking over trees, rocks, and a fountain of a rabbit spitting water. Dizzy briefly stops spinning)

Dizzy: "Hungry, oh, hungry."

( Manon_Chamack continues crying. Dizzy overhears and spins towards her. He watches from behind the bushes)

Manon: "I guess I'll just go home alone."

(Dizzy visualizes Manon as a piece of meat with a ribbon)

Dizzy: "Oh, yummy! Mmmm!"

(Dizzy spins towards Manon_Chamack and growls at her. Manon_Chamack turns her attention to him)

Manon_Chamack : "Oooh! It's a puppy!"

(Dizzy growls, then stops)

Dizzy: "Puppy?"

Manon_Chamack : "A cute little puppy-wuppy's come to play with me!"

( Manon_Chamack giggles as she tickles Dizzy's chin. Dizzy growls at her)

Manon_Chamack (As Dizzy places his mouth over her, trying to eat her): "If you were my puppy, I'd feed you big, juicy steaks, and tasty bones, and yummy meat byproducts, and..."

(Dizzy stops, then wipes his lips with his tongue, thinking about the tasty food Manon_Chamack promises him if he agrees to be her "puppy" for the day)

Manon_Chamack : "Does that sound good?"

Dizzy: "Uh-huh!"

Manon_Chamack : "Goody!"

(Manon_Chamack grabs Dizzy and slams him across the ground on her way back to her house)

Manon_Chamack : "Then you can be my puppy, and we'll play together every day, and I'll love you and hug you, and squeeze..."

(At Manon_Chamack's house, Hubie and Bertie are using nail files to break out of their cages. Suddenly, Bertie overhears Manon returning)

Bertie: "Cheese it! The kid!"

(Hubie and Bertie drop their files into their pouches)

Manon_Chamack : "Here we are, Puppy. Your new home."

(Dizzy groans as Manon_Chamack drags him along)

Manon_Chamack : "And these are your new playmates."

(Dizzy looks at Hubie and Bertie, intending to eat them)

Dizzy: "Mmmm! Smorgasboard!"

(Hubie and Bertie scream as Dizzy tries to eat their cage. Manon_Chamack takes the cage away from him and he bites his hands instead.)

Dizzy: "Aaaah! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Manon_Chamack : "Silly puppy-wuppy. Look what Manon_Chamack has for you!"

( Manon_Chamack pulls out a rubber bone labelled, RUBBER DOG-TOY, Dizzy growls in delight as he jumps up and down. He then chomps on the bone and tries to pull it away as Manon_Chamack holds onto it and giggles)

Dizzy (growling): "Let go!"

Manon_Chamack (giggles): "No!"

(Dizzy continues pulling on his end of the bone as Manon_Chamack giggles and holds onto her bed with her left arm and her end of the bone with her right arm. Dizzy pulls his end of the bone through the kitchen, up the stairs, and out of the chimney, as he is now on the roof of Manon_Chamack's house. The bone tries to pull Dizzy away, but Dizzy continues to back up. He is then in manon's yard, near a clothesline. He ties his end of the bone to the clothesline's pole."

Dizzy: "Oh, phew!"

( Manon_Chamack comes up behind him, still holding her end of the bone)

Manon_Chamack: "I like this game, puppy."

(Dizzy sees the other end of the bone and jumps excitedly)

Manon_Chamack : (as Dizzy wipes his lips with his tongue) "Okay, puppy. Here you go."

(Dizzy chomps the other end of the bone as Manon_Chamack lets go of it. The bone pulls Dizzy all across Manon_Chamack's house, first through the foyer, where he crashes into an umbrella can and a vase, then through the hallway, and into the kitchen, where he gets hit by several hanging pots and pans. He crashes through a blender and into the refrigerator, then crashes through a bunch of jars. He then gets pulled up the stairs, into the fireplace, and out of the chimney. He slides through the roof and slams into the pole.

Manon_Chamack (giggles): "Funny puppy, do it again!"

(Dizzy groans. Later, Dizzy is sitting at the table with a yellow dish labelled, Puppy, which he eats)

Manon_Chamack (as she tries to reach for a can labelled, Puppy Food, only to pull out a can labelled, Acme Nuke-O Jalepeno Peppers X-Tra Hot) "My goodness, you got a healthy appetite!"

Dizzy (As Elmyra opens the can): "Aaah! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Manon_Chamack : "Here you are, puppy wuppy!"

(Dizzy eats the contents from the can, then he wipes his lips with his tongue again, and smoke starts emitting from him. Dizzy looks at the Acme Nuke-O Jalepeno Peppers Xtra Hot label on the can, then explodes. He runs past Elmyra, screaming with his mouth on fire)

Manon_Chamack : "Puppy?"

(Dizzy runs to the bathroom and into the shower, where he washes his mouth out. In a nod to Psycho, sinister music plays as Manon_Chamack's silhouette is behind the shower curtain, holding what looks like a knife. Manon_Chamack opens the curtain, revealing she is carrying a hairbrush.)

Manon_Chamack : "Gracious, puppy. If you wanted a bath, you should have said so!"

(Dizzy looks at Manon_Chamack in horror as she raises her hairbrush and sinister music continues to play. Manon_Chamack cleans him with a bar of soap and the hairbrush. She then puts shampoo in his fur and begins scrubbing him)

Manon_Chamack (singing as she continues to bathe Dizzy): "This is the way we wash our pets, wash our pets, wash our pets, wash our pets. This is the way we wash our pets, because they're filthy and disgusting and yucky!"

(Manon_Chamack turns off the water, which goes down the drain. The camera then cuts to a wet and shriveled-up Dizzy)

Manon_Chamack : "Now we dry!"

(Manon_Chamack touches Dizzy's nose and he spins around. She touches him again and he stops, with his fur looking puffy. The puffed up fur causes him to float into the air.)

Manon_Chamack : "Oops! Too much fluff. I'll fix that! You need a haircut."

(Manon_Chamack grabs Dizzy's foot, then sits him down on the toilet)

Manon_Chamack (as she pulls out a razor): "This won't hurt a but!"

(Manon_Chamack uses the razor to shave Dizzy's fur)

Manon_Chamack : "There. You're gorgeous."

(Dizzy looks in the mirror and sees that Manon_Chamack shaved his fur to make him look like a poodle. He screams in horror.)

Manon_Chamack (as she comes in, carrying various dog toys): "Puppy-wuppy, let's play some more!"

Dizzy: "No! No no no!"

(Dizzy spins past Manon_Chamack , knocking the toys out of her arms and tangling her up in a jump rope)

Manon_Chamack : "Puppy! Wait! Come back!"

(Manon_Chamack , tied up in the rope, slinks her way towards Dizzy, who breaks through the front door)

Manon_Chamack : "Come back!" (to the viewers) "I lose more puppies that way."

(The cartoon irises out, ending Act One)


End file.
